Paige's Revenge
by HeelBayley4Life
Summary: After being embarrassed by the Bellas in the build to the 2015 Fastlane, Paige hatches her own plan of revenge. Can it help her attain her 3rd Divas title? PaiJ! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey everyone, back with a fanfic I had buried back in 2015, hope you enjoy!_

 _WWE Fastlane_

"Lets see here..." Paige said, roaming her travel bag for the site of two items in particular she had in mind for one thing, revenge on the Bella Twins tonight at Fastlane. They stole her ring gear this past Monday on Raw and even though she didn't have to wrestle naked she had to make the Bella Twins pay for pranking her in the first place with something of her own but first she had to sneak over to the Bellas dressing room first...

The Bellas were busy getting their makeup done before the show began, blissfully unaware. Little did they know that Paige was planning a most lovely revenge...

Paige scrambled into their locker room and saw their travel bags and with further observation it contained their ring gear which made her smirk, "Perfect...now for this." she said before taking out a jar of itching powder and sprinkling a healthy amount of it within their clothes.

"You ready for tonight Nik?" Brie asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I get to defend my title in front of our millions of fans and I get to humiliate paleface Paige too," Nikki grinned.

"You ready to get our gear on?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, let's head back to our locker room," Nikki said. Meanwhile Paige was on her way towards them with stage two of her revenge plan

The devious twins then left the makeup area heading back to their locker room.

And Paige met them both halfway in hall with a blank white box and a smile. "Hey Bellas," Paige said with a friendly tone.

"Hello Paige. Ready to lose tonight?" Nikki grinned mischievously.

"We'll see about that." Paige said with a confident tone. "But to show that they're no hard feelings after what happened on Monday I decided to make you two some brownies." She smiled while opening the white box to reveal them.

"How kind of you." Brie smiled. She was clearly the sweeter Bella Twin and it showed in her tone.

"I don't know..." Nikki said with some doubt in her voice. She and her sister take Paige's ring clothes and just days later she gives them brownies. "You're trying to get me to throw the match, aren't you?" She asked, clearly in doubt of Paige's intent.

"Nik, your paranoid, she's being a good sport, right Paige?" Brie asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah I've forgiven you girls and now I'm here to show it," Paige smiled back. She almost felt bad that she had to prank both Bella Twins because Brie was clearly the nicer of the two. Nikki unfolded her arms from her ample bust and took a brownie and ate into it. "Mmm..these are pretty good." she said, a little surprised.

"Thank you." Paige smiled.

Nikki took another brownie, deciding to eat one more.

Paige hid a smirk behind a friendly smile.

Brie took another brownie, enjoying them with her sister. "Yeah these are great," she warmly replied.

"Yeah. Shame I have to work these off by kicking your butt." Nikki smirked as soon as she finished her brownie.

"We'll see about that.." Paige giggled.

"Let's go sis, we have a match to get ready for." Nikki smiled, ready to go back to their locker room now.

"Cya out there ladies." Paige smiled.

Nikki lead her sister back to the their locker room like all was well. They had some time to dress up and relax before their match.

Brie smiled as she nodded, as the twins headed off. Paige held her hand up to her face to stifle an evil snicker. Her plan was working to perfection.

Now the Tyson Kidd and Cesaro VS The Usos match was playing and while it would this would normally excite the fans and fellow WWE stars alike the Bellas were unusually mellow right now as the match was just about to start, "Whoa...does our locker room look...brighter to you, sis?" Nikki asked, a bit out of it.

"Yeah...it..it does." Brie answered, clearly out of it.

"Yeah I mean...wow...I never noticed how bright it is..I mean like...wow," Nikki said in a dreamy tone of voice.

"It's kind of calming.." Brie mused softly.

"Like...like yeah..." Nikki nodded before a thought came to her. "Hey...wait a minute...you don't...you...don't think that..." Nikki said, trying to get her thoughts out.

"What is it sis?" Brie asked, starting to feel off-balance.

"You don't think that Paige put something like...in those brownies we ate." Nikki asked, blinking rapidly to keep from getting sleepy on the couch.

"Nah...couldn't be.." Brie yawned.

"I dunno...like...like we did take her clothes this past Raw." Nikki slurred out.

"Well yeah but..that...was...harmless..fun...now...I...I just wanna...wanna sleep.." Brie murmured.

"Me too," Nikki yawned as the Tag Team Championship match played out before them.

"Better get our gear on.." Brie murmured.

Nikki nodded, standing up so she could walk to her hung up ring attire and put it on. Perhaps the sound of the jeering crowd could wake her up from her inebriated state.

Brie did the same, though she still felt blissfully sleepy.

Nikki changed into her trademark shorts first, putting them on before her stockings, and then her top, and finally her boots slowly since she was still rather relaxed thanks to Paige's brownies.

Brie followed with getting hers on, but something...something didn't feel right..

"Sis?" Nikki asked, feeling something weird right now...something strange on her body. "My ring gear feels different. How about yours?" She asked.

"Yeah..I'm all itchy.." Brie murmured, scratching a little.

"What happened to it..." Nikki asked while she started to scratch herself.

"I have no clue..but I'm so...so tired.." Brie yawned.

"Sis, sis get a hold of yourself," Nikki said, ceasing her scratching just to give her sister a wake-up slap across the cheek.

Brie grimaced a little as she rapidly shook her head. "Ah..thanks. The hell was in those brownies?"

"Something that would break the rules of the wellness policy I bet," Nikki grunted, scratching her legs now, "and why am I so itchy?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Brie yelled, scratching so hard her legs bled a little.

"Ugh! How much time we have left before the match?" Nikki asked, turning to the live TV, seeing Tyson and Cesaro celebrating.

"Shit Nikki! We only have a minute!" Brie shrieked in panic.

"Well they just finished the match, Tyson and Cesaro won, ugh just wait until I get my hands on that pale little..damn let's just go. I'll just have to kick her ass extra-quick now..." Nikki growled in anger, storming out of the locker room. They were showing the ads for the next special WWE Network show so time was truly of the essence.

Paige meanwhile was happily cackling to herself. The title was all but hers once again.

"I'm gonna make that pale little witch pay for this!..." Nikki said with her face scrunched up in a scowl while she scratched her arms. It was as if a new spot was itching every few seconds while they walked down the hallway.

The familar phoenix screech blared as Stars In The Night played, bringing out a very giddy Paige.

"Introducing first, for Norwich, England, **PAIGE**!" Lillian Garcia declared to a cheering Fastlane crowd.

Paige gleefully imitated her frenemy AJ as she skipped to the ring. She then got on the apron, letting out her signature scream.

The crowd eagerly cheered with her, showing support for the Raven Queen herself heading into this Divas Championship match.

'You can look but you can't touch...' blared over the PA, heralding The Bellas arrival to a booing crowd.

And out came the Bellas. Nikki did one quick scratch of her arm before doing her classic sexy stage spin, trying to stay focused on her match and get the win over Paige.

Paige smiled wickedly and mockingly scratched her arm.

Nikki then scratched her chest while glaring a deadly look at Paige. It was her fault she was itchy all over like this!

"What's wrong Nikki? Itchy?!" Paige cackled.

Nikki tried to hold a game face while she and her sister did their trademark pose and flip into the ring but she couldn't go too long without scratching somewhere on her body...just like Paige wanted. How was she going to wrestle like this?

Paige smirked, locking up with Nikki.

Nikki did just that, tying up with Paige as the bell rang to start the match...all while fighting the urge to itch and scratch herself in front of the cameras

Paige kneed her right in the ribs right where she tended to scratch most.

Nikki doubled over in pain, clutching her already sore and reddened ribs. This caused extra-pain and extra irritation to the reigning Divas Champion

"Go on Nikki, scratch!" Paige mocked as the fans raucously cheered for the Anti-Diva.

Nikki tried an attempt at a move, a clothesline at Paige.

Paige hit the mat hard, making the crowd boo Nikki a bit.

Nikki smiled after the successful move but her scratching of her arms and ribs kept her from rapidly continuing her offense. She threw a stomp at Paige to try and keep the offense going

Paige being the fresh and itch-free Diva easily rolled out of the way.

Nikki tried another stomp but the referee stood in her way, not allowing her to continue her attack on the downed Paige while Brie watched Paige closely, scratching as well.

Paige slowly got up to her feet, smirking at the Bellas.

Brie took advantage of this. She pulled Paige's legs down hard from under her to make the British-born diva fall on her face.

Paige groaned in pain as she hit the mat hard.

Nikki hastily rolled the fallen Paige over for a pin cover.

Paige kicked out at 2.

Nikki grumbled, moving over to Paige in a seated headlock. She used one arm to hold Paige's neck and the other to scratch her itchy arm and chest, sacrificing pressure for easy freedom to scratch.

Paige got to her feet, elbowing her hard.

Nikki groaned in pain, hunching over from the impact of the elbow.

Paige smirked. " **COME ON!** " She screamed, trying to energize the crowd.

The crowd cheered loud and clear for Paige, showing faith and support in her.

Paige smirked hitting the ropes and trying to hit a spinning sidekick.

The spinning kick connected, knocking Nikki down from the impact.

Paige then dropped down for a cover.

Nikki got a shoulder up right at two.

Paige pulled her up.

In one burst of offense Nikki lifted Paige onto her shoulders and attempted a Rack Attack.

Paige quickly fought out, countering beautifully into the Rampaige.

And Nikki Bella fell down headfirst from the impact.

Paige grinned with glee as she crawled to Nikki, locking in the PTO. " **TAAAAAAAAP! TAAAAAAAAAAAP!** " Paige screamed.

Nikki cried out in pain within the grip of the hold. She tried resisting and enduring it but it was no use. She gave up the match, nodding her head in submission, in addition to tapping rapidly with her hand as the bell rang loudly.

Paige released the hold, smiling tearfully. Finally, the title was hers again.

"The winner of the match and **NEW** WWE Divas Champion, **PAIGE!** " Lillian announced

Paige held up her title with tears in her eyes as she let out her signature scream. Now, just like her sweet AJ, she was a 3-time Divas Champion.

And on top of that sweet revenge Brie and Nikki were no longer itchy. The redness and marks from their scratches faded noticeably showing just how good they felt but it was too late now. Paige was already out of the ring with her championship while Brie was consoling her defeated twin and while there was no doubt that the Bellas would be seeking revenge Paige had most certainly gotten hers.

As for Paige, she had someone she loved waiting for her to celebrate her big win.

The night had gone perfect for her.

The End!


End file.
